


Brokeback Series - [Cover]

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [65]
Category: Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), brokeback
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: It was actually a month ago when I first came across theBrokeback Series, heart-wrenching beauty. And I wasn't even aware of the original story or the film (however, I've heard of the TITLE, and I was a Jake Gy. fan before. I just haven't seen that one) so when I've read this series It was really a fresh AU for me. And one I never regret reading. But just earlier, when I decided to finally put a rest to my thoughts about this, I've researched--and I think I got that 'major change' the author was talking about regarding when she wrote this fic. Hands down and a million kudos to you, dear author.It was brilliant. Hail ol' cowboys!Part 1:He Was a Friend of MinePart 2:The Maker MakesPart 3:The Wings





	Brokeback Series - [Cover]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/gifts).



> To Miss Annie Proulx,
> 
> She'll never be able to read this but still for the sake of calming one's thoughts: 'Don't ever regret any of your works, because no matter how people mistook it--You're the first to understand your characters and what they've been through. Making them a part of you. Before writing it for the world to read, you wrote it first to yourself. You own your characters before anyone else put another personality to them. And if you didn't wrote them, particularly Brokeback, one would miss the feeling of meeting someone you're being able to relate to, and be inspired. That's all.' 
> 
> And thank you! <3

[](https://imgur.com/nCJbR6r)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the song [Wyoming Wind by Caitlin Canty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqp5yCUSqb0) for being the background music while making this. :)
> 
> Also to my lovely, kind and wonderful passers by and silent readers. I love you all, and to those who leaves comments and kudos, and those accidental hits. My God, thank you so so much. I don't know why I'm still here amidst my countless whining--But one thing is for sure, you are the reason. :)
> 
> The series isn't finished yet, but it is an AU that someone comes home to, when the real world is being cruel.


End file.
